Will of Fire - Stone
by Crossed from another world
Summary: There is something missing in Konoha and Naruto, Kiba and Ino are set out to find it, but it's just some stone. They figured this mission will be pretty easy, but this mission isn't something they can just dig up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Kiba is standing by himself while leaning against the wall behind him. He's looking around for the other two 'surprise' candidates that Tsunade reported to him. She didn't reveal their identities, but he's not too sure which candidates she chose. It has to be at least one original candidate from his team, like Hinata.

"What was the other guys name...?" Kiba asked himself, scratching the top of his head, thinking about the the third member of his team. "Oh that's right!" he smiles, "Kakashi!"

"Kakashi's a teacher dumbass..." Ino said, walking in with her head up high, "I'm guessing Tsunade told you to meet up here with your surprise candidates?" Kiba nods his head and it took him a while to register just who was his teammate. "Wait a second, don't tell me I'm partnered up with you. This mission is going to be so boring!"

Ino clenches her fist, smiling like she heard something good about herself, "What did you say?" Kiba looks elsewhere like it wasn't him who said it, "Oh nothing..."

"I'm the one who should be upset!" Ino snapped back and folded her arms across her chest, "I'm already stuck with one idiot. We're going to need someone talented like Shikamaru or Sasuke to make up the work you're going to slack off."

"I'm not going to slack off..." Kiba said, rubbing the wound Ino so kindly placed on him, "I'm just a late bloomer. My usefulness shows only later on in the mission. I didn't have Akamaru recently because he's being observed at some clinic."

The two of them glare at each other in silence and already they know that the next person who joins is going to be a magnet to all this hate. That's when they hear the footsteps of another person. The dark blonde hair and thin whiskers is pretty hard to miss.

"Don't tell me..." Ino said, pretty shock that Tsunade could make such a bad group. She understands why Kiba would be needed, but the next person is just inexcusable, "Naruto?!"

"Yea?" Naruto looks at the two with a smile on his face. He just got back from a mission so he didn't really get the 'surprise candidate' speech from Tsunade. He actually just got told who they are, so seeing these two is hardly unexpected. "Hey guys. What mission are we going to?"

"Tsunade didn't tell us." Kiba said while smiling. Kiba and Naruto aren't the best of friends, but they get along fine. It's the third person in the group who's not fine with this. "Why...I don't get it." Ino said to herself, not trying to hide her obvious disappointment, "I'm stuck with not only one idiot, but two..."

"Lighten up Ino, it's not like the two of us want to be with you." Kiba said, sticking his tongue out like a little kid and Naruto couldn't help but laugh, but then Naruto just shakes his head, "No I like having Ino with us. She might not look like it, but she second place when it comes to being a mastermind." Obviously giving the respect Shikamaru deserves of being first. Shikamaru is a brilliant tactician and some people believe that if he wanted to become Hokage he could, but Shikamaru hates hard work and believes everything he does that's difficult is mostly a waste of time.

"Well her attitude doesn't make up for her behavior. I'm telling you Naruto, this mission's going to be a handful with her in it." Kiba said, talking as if the person he's talking about isn't standing 5 feet from him. It started with that and almost turned into a fight, but Naruto managed to fulfill his role of being in the middle and eventually stopped the two from fighting.

"Let's just go and see what the old lady wants, alright?" Naruto said, pushing the two off each other. That proposal managed to pique there interest and they agreed to look for the lady responsible for all this. "Once I find her I'm going to leave this team and explain that putting one sufficient person with two inefficient person is not a good idea." Ino said, marching to Tsunade's office.

Naruto grins and Kiba puts his hands in his pocket, snickering, "I didn't know you consider yourself to be worth two sufficient people...and you forgot to count Naruto in our group."

"Kiba, I swear!" Ino raises her fist, ready to fight, but Naruto quickly repels her anger by raising his hands defensively, "Let's just go talk to Tsunade first and find out what she wants."

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Tsunade could feel the sweat sliding down the side of her head, mixing along with the blood oozing from her nose. There's a big man who's holding a weird looking contraption at her forehead, "Stop walking places you don't belong...Tsunade-sama..." The big man laughs at the honorifics he used and throws Tsunade across her office, causing her to hit the wall harshly.

"The fire stone is not meant to be found. I won't allow it." The old man finally reveals his face and he seems to be the leader of the group that invaded Tsunade's office. Tsunade had only been looking in for the fire stone's location, only finding out the stone's been stolen from Konoha a long time ago.

She doesn't understand how these people go into her office and are able to cancel out her justu's. She doesn't understand the relationship they have with the stone, but for some reason she felt more excited to find it. If people this strong want the stone to be lost forever, than there must be something special about it.

"It's not a promise..." Tsunade said, smiling as blood trickles down the side of her eerie smile. The big guy's laughter disappears quickly and he's face is glaring at her now, "Who do you think you are!" He marches, aiming he's contraption to her and ready to press the trigger, but the old man raises his hand for him to stop.

"Don't do it...if the dumb bitch wants to send her hound dogs to their death, then let it be...I just hope you don't feel the loneliness the stone could uncover." The two then get swallowed into space like the infamous Madara use to do.

* * *

The trio enter the building and felt something wrong. There's no one around. The dark feeling grasping at their necks didn't feel any better. "Where did everybody go?" Kiba asked, looking around like a whimpering little dog. He's usually not scared, but the feeling inside the office building isn't just a normal dark feeling at all. Naruto could feel even the Nine-tails become unsettled.

"Naruto..." the kyuubi within him spoke. If you told Naruto that eventually he'll become friends with the Nine-tails, Naruto wouldn't believe you, but Naruto's actually has close relations with the Kyuubi now and when they work together. They can become an unstoppable force.

"What is it?" Naruto replied and the Kyuubi sounded somewhat weaker than he usually is, "This place has the smell of Madara...don't you feel it." Madara controlled the Kyuubi during the invasion of Konoha. The invasion also killed Naruto's parents, but Madara has paid for his sins with his life. Why would the scent of Madara be in here.

"I feel it..." Naruto said undeniably. He felt the essence of Madara lingering around, but it's not him. He knows the chakra Madara could produce and that's not it. It's like calling Sasuke's Sharingan the same as Kakashi's Sharingan. The Sharingan may all serve the same purpose in the beginning, but depending on what Sharingan you do have, it can branch out to greater things.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ino asked, looking a bit worried. She's not really nice if everything's okay, but she does have a heart, even if it's for idiots. Kiba's also looking a bit unsure. He's eyes keeps darting back and forth like he's trying to find something.

"I'm okay Ino, but Kiba do you sense something?" Kiba looks at Naruto as if he only recognized him there right now. "Naruto...you even been to a graveyard or a place where a lot of people die?" Naruto gave a shaky smile, not knowing what to say after Kiba said something so random, "Yea...I guess I have..."

Kiba kneels down and sits with his backs against the wall, "It feels just like this..."

That's when the door opens and gushing in is light that's well needed. The man running through kicked the door open and a bright smile on his face, "Hello Kiba, Naruto and Ino! I have to ask you to leave the premises." Kakashi soon walks behind Gai, "Yea we're looking for Tsunade. The place was scheduled for an exterminator visit, but we've investigated deeper and Tsunade lied to us...what a surprise." Kakashi said sarcastically, having his head digged into some book.

The feeling of Madara, the feeling of death and blood. It all disappeared when the light showed itself that's why Gai and Kakashi didn't sense a thing.

"Well...?" Kakashi looked at the three, expecting to move, but the three of them darted to Tsunade's office. There were here when they felt the evil covering the building. They have to make sure she's okay, "Tsunade!" Naruto yells out as he jumps into Sage mode. It takes a lot of Chakra from him, but he's determined to bring Tsunade to safety.

They open her office and find Tsunade sitting on her desk with her hand covering her bloody nose, "Well isn't it hot?" Tsunade said with a smile, trying to act like everything's normal. She healed herself after her 'visit' but Naruto could still tell something is wrong.

"What happen to your nose Tsunade...?" Naruto asked and the other two looked equally worried, "Nothing..." Tsunade denied again, but Naruto wasn't having it. He walks dangerously close and glares at her. He's upset that she's lying and even though she's the Hokage. Tsunade is one of the people very important to him and if there's something wrong he doesn't know about. It's not like him to allow it to continue. "Tsunade...please tell me what's wrong."

Tsunade sighs and looks at the three shinobi's watching her. Kakashi and Gai follow on suit behind them. "I'll tell you..." Tsunade finally agrees.

* * *

**A/N: I'm creating a series called the 'Will of Fire' series. This is the first installment of the 'Will of Fire' series. I don't own Naruto by the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The insider

Inside a small dark cave is the sound of dripping water. The man leaning against the hardness of a rock is looking at a small book with the pictures of his friends. He has slightly long, jet black hair. His body is of an athletic person and his looks are great for a young man.

In the middle of the cave is a person who's lying down on a marble block. There are tears streaming down her eyes, desperately trying to scream for help, but she's restrained by chains and a white cloth shoved inside her mouth. The tears dried up soon and she became tired. The long anguish screams were no longer needed. She knows that she's as good as dead. She just didn't know it will be by his hand.

She held so much trust for him and now he's doing this to her. She tries to think what she did wrong, but not a single thing pops into her head. Why is he doing this to her?!

Sasuke walks up to her and smiles, looking at her defeated body. He leans in and whispers softly inside her ear, "I bet you're wondering 'why me' right now, aren't you?" the smile disappears and Sasuke brings out a long knife. It seems the girl hasn't yet accepted death. She whimpers and cries, but it's useless.

"There's no use to struggle, if you accept it...it will be much easier..." there is a snicker from Sasuke as he cuts through the chains using his chakra, but her feet is still tied that she couldn't run. It didn't stop the girl from trying though. She desperately tries to run and trips over, hitting the hard rocky floor and cutting herself up. She's hurt real bad and she clenches her feet with her cut up hands.

She then pulls the cloth out and throws it at Sasuke, "If I knew you were some sicko like this...I wouldn't have ever liked you!" she glares at Sasuke and Sasuke just grins, rubbing the tip of his long blade with his fingers. "Where did you get that courage bitch. It was only a while ago that you were begging for your life."

Just like the wind Sasuke vanishes and appears right in front of her. His thin smile and stunning good looks almost mezmerise the girl, but Sasuke digs the blade a little bit deeper in her skin. "Don't misunderstand princess...I'm only holding you so I can have the real prize." the girl looks at him in horror. She forces herself to return back to her normal self and there is a hint of courage in her voice.

"You won't have her! You won't take my sister! I told you, if you want anyone...then...then..." tears slide down her face, clenching her white dress tightly. "You can have me...please let me have sex with you...I want you...inside me." The words were force, but the girl's words were genuine. She would be Sasuke's sex slave if he could forget about her younger sister.

"Even if I cut you?" Sasuke asked, digging deeper with his knife. The girl shudders and tears roll down the side of her cheeks, "Yes. Even if you cut me."

Sasuke moves his blade away and grabs her by her jaw, forcing her mouth open. He sticks his tongue inside her mouth, messing around with her saliva. They kissed for so long until the places where there lips met, became a hot mess. Sasuke then stood up and rolls his knife along his skin, "You don't get it, do you..." he laughs, "You don't have a choice..." his laughter continues on, "You will be my sex slave and I will have your sister...I won't forgive Konoha." The images of his brother, the torture they caused him. "They will pay for what they done. I will take their precious little princess and I'll have her do stuff to me..." the thoughts of taking away ones innocence brings Sasuke towards lust.

He grabs the girls hair and pulls it back, forcing her to look at him in her eyes. "You will do what I say when I say...if you want your sister to live..." he smiles, giving her false hope. He can't wait to drown it into sorrow when she see's her sister hanged. He'll give her away to some big fellows he knows at the bar, they certainly will find something she could do.

He laughs just thinking about it, but before the big fellows could have her. He'll do what he wants with her. He looks at the older sister and the older sister nods her hand, believing this worthless lie. She couldn't help it, she wanted to believe in it. "I will do what you want..." Sasuke rips off her clothing one at a time and she repeats the same words over and over again, "I will do what you want...I will do what you want...I will do what you want..."

* * *

Inside the pink room with tiny plushies laying about is a small princess kneeling down beside her bed, "Please...whoever's listening." she said, not knowing if there was a god. "Please take care of my sister." The small princess said, with her fingers folded against each other. The door opens and her loyal butler bows down before walking.

The girl runs happily to him, but the butler's face had a grim expression.

"Leon, did you find her?!" she calls out happily, thinking that her sister would soon walk through the door behind Leon, but she doesn't. The butler kneels down to get face to face with the girl and looks at her with a smile, trying to make everything better, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't make anything better unless he has her sister.

"Alice...you should be going to bed." The butler picks her up and places her down on her soft pink bed. "We need you to be strong. You're going on a long trip to the other castle so we could keep you safe." The butler said, trying to force a smile but it was useless. He's against this journey for the princess to go away and thinks this will bring more harm than good, but since the attack from an inside spy. They were given no choice.

She is the last heir to the crown and if she dies. The royal family will be broken without an heir. There would be riots and the villagers will refuse to work for no king. Leon smooths the girls hair as it plops gently to the side of her face. The girl scrunches her eye brows together and crosses her arms, "It's not fair Leon...I don't want to leave you." The butler couldn't help but laugh at that one, but his face turns grim soon after, "I don't want to leave you too, but I promise we're leaving you in good hands and one of the gaurds who's going to escort you is the strongest shinobi alive."

The girl's eyes widen and she knows who he's talking about. Naruto's fame had travelled throughout the nation and henceforth. Her face almost glows until she realizes the cost of meeting Naruto. She grabs on to Leon's hand and looks solemnly at him, "Will we ever meet again?" she quietly said, tears finally dropping and Leon wipes them off with a smile, "We will...Now go to sleep so you could look pretty when you meet Naruto tomorrow."

The girl blushes and nods her head as she closes her eyes. Leon turns the light off, walking outside, but before he did. He takes one last look at the princess, "Good bye...Anistasia"

* * *

There is a ramen bowl in front of the blonde Shinobi. He's hands literary shaking as he tries to talk with Tsunade, "T-this isn't going to work, ya'know..." Naruto shakingly said, looking at Tsunade as Tsunade smiles confidently. "I told you I'll tell you everything...over a bowl of ramen." Naruto gulps, looking at it intently. He knows he will be more than content having this because this isn't just a ramen bowl. It's Teuchi's special ramen bowl. The bowl he only makes once every forty years. Tsunade brought Teuchi to make it just for Naruto and Naruto could feel the drool oozing down from his mouth. The only reason he's not giving up is because of his friends.

"I'm not going to allow this!" Naruto said, shutting his eyes from creul reality. If he accepts this Tsunade doesn't have to talk about what happened, but if he fights! Tsunade will have to spill the beans.

"Fight Naruto!" Kiba said and Ino nods her head supportingly. Tsunade could see the influence his friends have over Naruto, but her expression does not change. She tells Shizune to open the door and in comes walking Sai and Akamaru.

"Sai!" Ino calls out and Kiba had a worried expression his face. It didn't look good, but Sai had a knife and even he looked a little bit suspicious, "I was ordered to kill Akamaru..." Sai said, looking at Tsunade. The ANBU worked directly under the Hokage so doing something like this isn't so bad. To Sai he is just killing a dog, but Kiba...

"Sai you let him go you bastard!" he points directly at Sai, willing to launch at him and rip him to pieces. Ino looks at Sai and felt a little bit hurt. She closes her hands on her mouth and lets out a shriek, "Sai...I didn't know you killed cute dogs...how evil could you get." She looks hurt, but she's actually enjoying it a little bit. She secretly likes bad boys.

Naruto frighteningly stares at Tsunade, black aura oozing out from her. He finally knows what she's capable of "You're a monster!" Naruto said and Tsunade smiles like a mad man, looking at Naruto as she plays with her fingers, "Did Jiraya ever tell you how he almost died from me?" Naruto gulps, remembering the story all too well and with that bows his head.

"Thank you for the meal!" he yells and grabs his ramen bowl, eating it's savory goodness in defeat. Sai lets go of Akamaru and the dog runs to Kiba in joy. The two brothers reunite. Ino leans against Sai and tries to seduce him, but Sai is as emotionless as always.

Tsunade smiles like a winner and walks to the window nearby with her hands folded behind her back, "Now let's talk about the mission." she said and this is how the adventure of Team 0 begins...

* * *

R&R PLEASE: R&R really helps me out in ways you don't understand. If it's bad. I want to know it's bad so I can fix it. If it's good. I want to know it's good so I can build more into this writing style.

Catch my drift?

A/N: Before any of you Sasuke fanboys tell me that you're 'irritated' I made Sasuke a bad guy, don't worry. I'm going to tell you a little secrete that reveals some of the plot so if you don't want to hear it I consider you look away now!

PLOT SPOILER ALERT: Sasuke isn't bad, but the Sasuke you read about is a split essense from Sasuke's soul. Itachi didn't just convince Sasuke what he was doing wrong, but during their meetings. He split Sasuke's soul into two and the one you read about is the one with all the hate inside of him. This explains why Sasuke just decided to be good and it also gives me a bad guy.


End file.
